


Threads

by RoryWinchester



Series: Davlonso Oneshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clothes, Dave is all 50s and cute, M/M, New Wardrobe, Resurrected Ghost, Werewolves, trying on clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryWinchester/pseuds/RoryWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spell worked and David is ecstatic, until his boyfriend reminds him he needs clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threads

"Dave? I know you said the jeans looked a bit tight fitting, but surely you didn't die of embarrassment."

 

The young Brit grumbled, "I won't, as long as no one else sees me like this."

 

"Come on, it can't be  _that_ bad. Lemme see."

 

Dave pursed his lips and leaned heavily against the door. "No."

 

"I'll crawl under the door."

 

"You wouldn't!" He could imagine the scene that would cause. Or maybe things really had changed so much.

 

"C'mon, Dave, everyone dresses like this nowadays."

 

" _You_ don't."

 

"Yeah, but I'm a freak."

 

"Will you cut it out with the 'I'm a freak' thing?" 

 

"Not a freak of nature. Just a freak of society. Not a bad thing. Let me in."

 

David sighed. "Okay..." He unlatched the door and allowed the skinny wolf-boy in.

 

Al blinked. "Wow, you look great."

 

David blushed, and instinctively rubbed his cheek to rid it of the hue, and was shocked when his fingers touched warm, soft flesh. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to that, being solid again. "I look like a... a..."

 

"Slut?"

 

"I wasn't gonna say slut!"

 

"Not if I didn't prompt you."

 

"Not quite a slut. I look..." He inspected the shorts. They were tighter than his normal clothes - though Al had assured him they weren't that tight - and, well, short. "I look like a paper shaker."

 

"What, a cheerleader? Dude, those shorts are like at your knee. Cheer uniforms haven't changed  _that_ much."

 

David pouted. "I still don't like them."

 

"Didn't people wear way tighter pants back in the day?"

 

"What, drainpipe trousers? I never did, I hated them. And it wasn't all leather and tight pants, you know. I never should've let you watch Grease."

 

"Watching Grease was your idea."

 

"Shush. Can you just... find me something else?"

 

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll get some jeans."

  
"Get me some like you wear," Dave requested, tugging at one of the belt loops on Alonso's baggy jeans. Al kissed his cheek.

 

"Sure. Do you want some slacks? Be closer to what you're used to. And maybe pajamas..."

 

Before David could reply, Al had swept out of the door. He smirked.

 

Never could keep that boy in one place.


End file.
